By the Pool Side
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: I don't know when it happened but it did, these feelings for Mitchie continued to change, from friend to much more....Demi/Selena/Demena/Mitchie/Alex
1. Her first touch

**This is just a idea I took from one of my other stories…a hot pool scene..and yes I said scene, anyway enjoy. I will be continuing this since everyone hassled me, lol.**

I know people don't normal freak out when they see their friends sun bathing do they? And especially if that friend happens to be the same sex as them. I don't know how Mitchie and I ended up alone near a pool but we did. Okay well I do know, Justin and his friend left for some crushed ice for some snow cones, I, being the lazy one decided to stay by the pool and relax. Mitchie chimed in that I shouldn't be alone and this is where we ended up. Justin's friend David likes me, and Justin like's Mitchie, but it'll never happen with him and her, I won't allow it. She slowly slides her hands up and down her legs rubbing on some tanning lotion. I can't pull my eyes away from her dark blue bikini that holds together with metal hoops and thin strings. Her hair is blowing in the light wind, falling over her shoulders. I look as plain as can be, I'm hiding my brown bikini bottoms under some shorts, my top is exposed but not by much since I'm wearing a white top over it, maybe its just the straps showing.

"Alex can you help me rub this on my back?" I hear Mitchie's voice ring through the air. The heavily shaded pool area only leaves the patio with enough sun for tanning, and where Mitchie was sitting had the most of it. I gulped before nodding, my mouth became dry and I stumbled out of my lawn chair and over to her. "Be careful, that stuff is sticky," she said smiling at me before handing me the black bottle with a yellow smiling face on it. I still didn't speak as she turned around and began pulling her hair towards the front end of her body, leaving her shoulder and back exposed, due to the fact that her small straps came together at her neck and mid back. I struggle to turn the bottle over, its already opened but it seems that the thought of knowing I'm about to place my hand on the girl was making me a bit nervous and clumsy. I stretched my left hand out and poured a big amount of lotion on my hand and placed the bottle on the burning concrete. I rubbed my hands together slowly before leaning into her.

My hands hovered over her body a few seconds before I laid them onto her skin. She was Hot, in both physical from the sun and literal by her body and everything else. I could feel her inhaling and exhaling as my hands slid across her and somehow we both came in tuned together because as she inhaled I moved my hands, and when she exhaled I stopped. The side of my face began to burn from the sun beaming down on me, and my cheeks were already on fire from smiling..wait I was smiling. I pulled back when I was done and could feel my fingers stinging as if something was crawling in them. Mitchie faced me with her eyes squinted.

"Thanks," she said leaning into me before wrapping her arms around my neck, her touch burned but it felt so good. This time I completely stopped breathing. She still held onto me, so I decided to place my already burning hands onto her back. I hugged her tight, now not only did my hands sting and burn but from there up to my elbows had action. I pulled back and she smiled before I sat on the cement next to her. I didn't see how she could sit on this stuff, it was hot, I mean steaming hot.

"So when do you think the boys will be back?" she asked me. I really didn't care, just me and her was all I needed.

"I don't know, the store is like a thirty minute drive, David living in the mountains and all," I said as Mitchie nodded before sliding her feet into the pool. Her toes stretched out to touch the water before her ankles followed. Her arms were behind her as she leaned back onto her palms, closing her eyes and turning to face the sun. Her lips were a small shade of red, as if she was biting on them and they happened to change colors. I watched as she breathed and smiled before reaching over to touch her face. She slowly turned to me and opened her eyes as my fingers rubbed against her cheeks and up to her ear before I pushed strands of hair back. I lowered my hand thinking I must of scared her but she just smiled. I took a breath of relief as she raised herself closer to the pool and made the water reach her knees. Her back was all I could see now, I wonder if she'd let me touch her back just for the fun of it. I slid on the hot cement, ignoring the pain that went through my legs and was now completely behind Mitchie. I think she knew I moved because she sat completely straight, stiff almost, not moving. A bird screeched behind me and I turned and when I faced Mitchie again she had fell into the pool. She pushed herself out of the water laughing. I saw her eyes and the glistening water that reflected in them before smiling back. She placed her hand out to me but I just stared at it.

"Come in, the water is way cooler than that cement," she said pushing her feet onto the pool tile and floating backwards. She drifted into the shaded area of the water as I pulled my shorts off and top before creeping into the water. The rush was fast, my feet reached the bottom and the cold water stopped at my elbows, but then again that's because it's only four feet something that I was in. I watched Mitchie float on top of the ripples both she and I made before I went under the water and swam her way. I could see her entire backside begging to be touched. That's when my mind went blank and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me under the water. She kicked hard and I let her go raising above the water laughing, but now my body did something else. Everything wanted to be close to her, my skin wanted to be against hers, and whatever was happening between my legs was definitely because of her. Mitchie rose above the water wiping her face before her eyes narrowed at me.

"Sorry you asked for it," I said as she lunged at me. Her arms fell over my shoulders and her chest crashed into mine. I froze as we both went under the water, I didn't even hold my breath for air as she did this. She stared down at me and smiled before making it back to the surface. I rushed to the top and gasped before turning to a giggling Mitchie.

"Oh you're going to get it," I called out as she turned the other way and swam, I rushed after her, my hands ever reaching for her body that seemed to fall out of my grip. She stopped when her back touched the pool tile, a small tree had vines hanging over towards the water and she crept behind it.

"I wonder where Mitchie went," I said before going back under the water, I made my hand tap the surface just to make her believe I was walking and not swimming below her. I saw her legs slowly running along the pool wall and I stopped and slowly pressed my feet on the bottom before gripping her waist and pulling my head from under the water. She tried jumping back but I had already had my hands on her tight. I don't know why but I stepped into her as our bodies closed into each other. She was still laughing as her hands landed on my arms. I could feel her nails brush against my skin before I watched her head go back. She was still laughing and she must not have known that I was studding her because she didn't stop giggling. Her head came back in the upright position and I leaned into her quickly. Our wet lips brushed together and I guided my hands from her waist and wrapped them over her back. Our chest bumped together, her stomach touched mine and everything seemed to be just perfect.

She pulled her head back as my eyes stayed on her lips. She came in, raising her hands onto my cheeks and forced my face, lips and all into hers. Her hands dropped onto my shoulders and it felt as if her body was being pushed up. I moved my hands from behind her and gripped her sides before my lips left hers. They connected with her neck, sucking on her skin gently. I'm pretty sure her eyes were closed as she leaned back. My breath danced on her neck before I slid a bit into the water kissing her collar-bone, she tensed a bit before relaxing as I ran my tongue in a circle before sucking on one spot. Her fingers caressed my skin before I lead one of my hands on a journey up her stomach, my lips connected with hers again before my hand sat below her left breast. Her eyes opened as she stared at me. Everything was going fast, I admit it but I couldn't believe I gotten this far. My fingers tugged on the bottom of her bikini top, I lead my fingers to the middle where a silver hoop held the ends together, she watched me do this, her eyes shifting from spot to spot. I unhooked the ring as it fell to the bottom of the pool, Mitchie bit her bottom lip and her eyes met mine. I placed my lips over hers, blocking her view of what I was doing as my left hand ran up the side of her before I pulled my hand inward and they connected with a silky smooth and plump part of her body. She sucked in some air, I could feel it through me…my fingers burned, they wanted me to stop but I didn't dare. I rubbed my hand over her skin, I could feel it go from firm to plush and soft before my hand connected with a hard object, I knew it was her nipple.

She pushed her body into mine more, I knew she was trying to stop me but then again that could be a gesture to go on. Her hands began plucking at my top, I didn't mind her wandering hands. She breathed into my neck as my other hand pressed against her breast, now I was cupping them both as her hands froze at my top. Hers was floating behind her, the ring was on the bottom and now she was trying to do the same to me, except mine only had string holding it together. She pressed her chin into my shoulder, my hands fell onto her waist again as my top landed on top of the water, she chuckled before placing her lips onto mine. Our breast sat against the other, Mitchie held onto me as she began shaking a bit from my hand now finding its way up her leg. It wasn't my intension to go this far, I didn't know whether to stop or keep going. She's my friend and what we were doing could ruin everything. Her lips hungrily came against mine as I pushed back and raised my hands over my chest. She watched shocked before slipping into the water a bit.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship Mitchie," I said reaching for my floating top. She was breathing hard obviously wanting me more than I wanted her.

"Alex we won't ruin anything, we'll make it better," she said but I went under the water and came up on the other side of the tree breathing hard. That's when I saw Justin and David, their jaws down to the side and their eyes wide. I shielded myself as Mitchie came next to me, her top in her hand and she must of reached for her ring because she was trying to slide it back in place. We both watched the boys as David smiled.

"So it looks like you girls found something to do while we were gone," he pointed towards something near his foot, it was a heat sensor to detect body heat and movement so if his little sister fell into the water it would ring through the yard. My brother turned to Mitchie before his eyes left the pool. David bit into some ice in his hand and I shied away covering my face….I never knew how much I was into Mitchie and I never thought about anyone besides myself knowing about it…but now I have two guys, my brother and his friend David, as well as the girl I never thought would feel the same way. I turned to Mitchie who had slipped her top on, her hand went under the water and connected with mine as she made me face her. My top slid from my fingers and she helped me pull it on.

"Just friends I guess," she said before leaning into my cheek and kissing me before swimming backwards…I not only just stopped maybe my only chance with Mitchie, but I stopped us from having sex in the pool…DAMN IT.

**Okay I wanted this to be short and fast....sorry that I didn't carry it through but another story I write with them will, it's just I need more contact practice with them since I'm new to writing them..plus I have three hours to get some homework done before bed…wish me luck. PLEASE REVIEW at how mad you hate me for ending it there and how you loved where it was going. ******


	2. Touch me

**I was hassled and stalked to continue. I love everyone who has asked me to continue and left reviews…this is for you.**

So its been three hours since Mitchie and I were in the swimming pool. David is still laughing about it and my brother has shied away in the boy's room refusing to step out. I think he doesn't want to see me, but at least he didn't see me top less I mean come on, the both of us would have be traumatized for life. I'm sitting in the kitchen overlooking the island table that exposes a large front room. The windows outline the entire house except for where the back doors lead to the yard. Mitchie is sitting on the plush white sofa eating grapes, staring at me and smiling from under every bite. I want to look away but everything inside of me wants to just touch her. David is behind me digging in the freezer for frozen pizza, the light is shining in the room brightly from outside, the sun that is. I turn to face the dark haired boy, he's just risen with two large pizzas under his arm.

"Alex what kind?" he asked as I shrug my shoulders. He looks between the two and just walks over to the over unwrapping the plastic from around them as I feel two arms rub across my skin, because I am still in my bikini, I just tossed my shorts on. Hair falls onto my back and I can hear giggling, I shake my hips trying to nock Mitchie away but fall onto the tile floor. Laughter fills the room and I stare up at the girl before standing to my feet.

"What happened lex?" Davis asked. He was the only one to ever call me that.

"Nothing," I answered before Mitchie shuffled her way back over to the couch, my heart was pumping fast, her touch made me shiver and my skin crawl, but in a good way.

"So is your brother going to come down or what?"

"No idea, I could check," I said before he nodded and I was on my way up the stairs. I took one last glance at Mitchie. She had her arm propped up on the back of the couch staring at me, her elbow pressed up against her skin. She was still eating those damn grapes but this time she trailed her tongue around one. I pressed my lips together hard and turned away before making it up the stairs. The hallway was narrow but very bright due to the one window at the end of the hall. Several doors were closed but I knew which was David's. I knocked on the door and pushed it open to find my brother sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you coming back downstairs?" I asked him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Alex you….Mitchie….I would have never agreed to come up here if you would have told me you liked the girl, wait are you two dating?"

"No"

"Then what the hell was that back there?" he asked raising his arms into the air.

"Justin chill, look I don't know what that was but, can you just come back downstairs?" I waited until he nodded before walking out of the room. I knew he liked Mitchie, and I knew I liked her before he even asked was she coming. I arrived back downstairs where Mitchie stood in her bikini with a short white ruffle skirt over her bottom piece. Her eyes met mine once I turned the corner, David was gone out of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she walked over to me grabbing my hand, her finger sliding between mine. We walked back into the living area and she stopped in front of a couch.

"Sit," she instructed me, I raised my eyebrow before taking a seat. I crossed my legs and folded my arms as she smiled and stepped in the middle of the room. Her hand fell onto the middle glass table and she flicked on the radio.

"You are not about to dance"

"Shush," she said as the beat filled the room. It was sort of hard for me to get into her moving her hips back and forth and her tossing her hair everywhere since my brother or David could be in the room anytime soon. She turned to me and pointed as I shook my head and stared at her. I didn't know what to do, was I suppose to play along? She walked over and reached for my arms before unfolding them, I lowered my legs because I thought she was about to help me stand up but instead she lowered herself onto me. She sat inward on my lap before wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands fell flat to my side, as everything began to rise. I mean my heart was beating so loud I thought my ears would bleed because of the thumping I heard. She pressed her forehead onto mine as she moved her hips.

"Ju…fri…Mitchie," I said as her eyes lowered onto my lips. I tried to say Just friends Mitchie but it didn't come out quiet as it sounded in my head. She placed her nose into mine before pulling back a bit, I could feel her breath beating against my lips. She came in and her lips landed on mine, they were soft and so pillow like that I didn't want to pull back but a rustling sound was heard and Mitchie quickly fell to the side of me leaving my lips sticking forwards. Justin and David came into the room and Mitchie ran her fingers over my lips before laughing. I must admit that I must have looked like a duck.

"What's so funny?" David asked as Justin joined me and Mitchie on the couch.

"Nothing, I told Alex something and well, you should have seen her face," Mitchie laughed as Justin carried the pizza over to us.

"So the night is still young, how about a movie?"

"It's not even night time, but sure," I replied as David stared at me, I signaled my brother to move down and so the seating arrangement was like this. Justin, Mitchie, me and David. We all pulled sliced of pizza onto these colorful trays as David flicked through movie titles. Whatever Mitchie and David wanted to see me and Justin declined and everything I wanted to see Justin declined, so at the end of our fighting we decided to not watch a movie at all and play trivia on the television, but that somehow transferred into the boys playing the video game. They say on the floor watching everything they did on the screen while Mitchie and I sat on the couch bored as ever.

"We should do something," Mitchie said as I pulled away from her slightly to look into her eyes.

"You see normally that would sound good but uh.."

"Something friend like," Mitchie laughed although somewhere in my heart I felt like I was basically lying to myself, I wanted way more out of what I was leading myself to believe.

"Any suggestions?"

"Not really, but something, the guys are all stuck up on this game, oh we could change and go for a walk," that sounded a little weird to me. Walk? Mitchie and I? We never walked anywhere and since we didn't know David's neighborhood…huuh maybe I'm over thinking this. I stand up and nod as we both trail up the stairs unnoticed. We head up to the guest room that we were suppose to be sharing, and the reason I say suppose to is because after this morning, I don't think I could handle myself sleeping in the same bed with her, great now even that sounds slightly kinky. Mitchie made it over to her duffle bag and pulled clothes out as I watched her before realizing I had to change as well. The room we were sharing had a king sized bed in the middle of the floor sitting between two large picture windows. The sheets were all white while the pillows set out a bright red. The room was white as well with small red items on bookshelves, by the computer desk and in the bathroom.

"So Alex, are you sure about what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"You know, about us just being friends," I turned to Mitchie as she said these and she noticed and stared at me.

"I don't think that us…umm whatever that two girls do that aren't friends is kinda.."

"What? I don't understand you," she laughed before crawling onto the bed. I was on the end just watching her. She crept over to me before sitting on her legs.

"I mean, honestly we've been friends for what six years? I don't think that us, well I don't think anything more would be….well I don't know"

"But don't you love me?" her voice was quiet and it kind of creped me out, but the look on her face was so childlike and innocent. I walked into her and pressed my lips onto her forehead before pulling back and sliding my fingers through her hair. She smiled at my touch before I pulled back and went for my clothed again. "So is that a maybe?"

"Mitch….if things happen, they'll just happen," I said unknowingly as Mitchie nodded and went to her clothes. After a while of searching I pulled out some jeans and a tight top with my sweater, I was pretty sure it was cool outside. Mitchie pulled out a long sleeved shirt and some jeans. I turned to her and she was already pulling off her bikini top, neither one of us took the time to shower, I was too lazy and well she didn't want to leave my side. Her body was a magnet because the way she moved made my eyes pull into her more. She plucked her top from around her breast and my eyes grew wide. Why wasn't I looking away? Or why wasn't she…

"Don't look," she laughed when she spotted me, I blushed and tried turning away but I still couldn't. "Nosy much?" she asked before stepping over her close towards me.

"I uh…you should….bathroom," I said pointing towards the open door in the room as she smiled and walked as close as she possibly could into me. Our eyes met and my legs wanted to give way right then and there. She turned her head and smiled up at me before I stumbled backwards falling over my bag and landing on my butt. She giggled before grabbing her things and heading into the bathroom as my hands shook. I picked up my things and began stripping, she could do so many things to me. I pulled my bikini bottoms off and I swear they were slightly damp.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie and I walked for what seemed like ever, we didn't talk we just walked. The moon lit up the darkened streets as we finally turned back into the direction of David's. That's when Mitchie walked into me on purpose.

"Stop trying to hold my hand," I joked as her fingers brushed into mine. She rolled her eyes and snatched my hand up and slid her fingers through them. My hand tingled and a small pulse went from there and into my spine as I shook. We made it halfway to his house and she walked into me and place her head on my shoulder before closing her eyes.

"You trust me that much?" I asked as she nodded blindly. "Okay," I laughed as we entered the street. I wanted to just pull her off of me and run, but that would be mean, and then again the rich kids always drive crazy ass hell out of nowhere and if they would hit her all hell would break loose. We ended back at David's and Mitchie pulled away. The boys were sitting on the porch.

"Where were you two?" Justin asked as Mitchie turned to me.

"Walking, you were too busy with the game," I answered.

"Well we're heading to the amusement park tomorrow for David's band rehearsal and then the show, so maybe we all should get some sleep," Justin said as I nodded and we all walked into the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mitchie stood in her dark red night gown that went way above her knees, I always would bet myself how many times would bend over….wow am I a perv much? I had a plain white t-shirt and some short shorts that were the same color. The light went out and we both climbed into the bed. I pushed myself all the way to one end and Mitchie continued to yawn and roll over.

"Stop, I know what you're doing and its not going to work"

"What?"

"That.." I turned and Mitchie was almost all the way to my side. I faced her, we were inches apart and I stared into her eyes. She grinned hard. "Mitch move over," I said rudely as she slid one arm through mine and let it fall over my waist. Here bands covered up her eyebrows but her eyes were mischievous enough. Her knee knocked into mine, her skin was sticky as I raised my hand from my side and reached over her. My intension was to slide her over but instead she came in closer to me. Her lips landing on mine. I pulled back although I didn't really want to. She frowned.

"I hate games"

"Me too," I said before I rose myself above her trying to go to the other side but her other arm gripped me and I came crashing on top of her.

"Ow," we both said in synch. My chest ached from the impact as our heads pounded, because those too hit.

"That's retarded," I said as nodded. She let me creep through her fingers and lay on the other side of her, both of us on our backs. But she still placed her hands through mine, she couldn't stop touching me.

"Alex I promise whatever we do tonight, it can stay between us, it'll be like a friend with benefits kind of thing," Mitchie said as I turned my head towards hers. She did the same towards me.

"And what are you trying to make happen?"

"This," she said placing her palm onto my face and pressing her lips into mine. Her breath beating against my skin sweetly.

**Yeah I ended it there, you got a problem with that? Here's the deal with this story, I will put in the sex scene and its over okay…I just don't know how many sex scenes I'll do…I have to finish my gabpay tomorrow and update my New Girl chapter, so this will be updated in two days hopefully…I'm always bored so that's when I write, now I need a shower, lol.**


	3. Hold Me

**Okay I just thought that I'd let you guys know that on the 25****th**** of may is my b-day, yay I guess I'll be officially not a teen anymore, going from 19 to 20…waaa, but I'll still stay a kid at heart and a Disney fanatic.**

**I written this two days ago but didn't post it because I wasn't sure if I was going to use it. Thanks for the awesome reviews and things you guys rock…well please enjoy and review….like I know you awesome people will do, the next chapter will be HOTT!!!**

Mitchie slid her body more into me, as I desperately tried to make my brain function. Her other hand slid onto my cheek and now she hovered over me, smiling into the kiss. She caressed my face while tendering nudging her lips into mine until I raised my hands onto her waist and lifted her away. I shook my head no, she was more aggressive at this then I was, I mean I thought I was the controlling one. She sighed before a knock came to the door and I pushed her to the side before laughing. David appeared in the room with his face in his palm.

"I don't want to interrupt anything but have either of you seen my guitar?" the boy asked as I laughed.

"Its safe to look and I think its in the den," he stared at me before turning to Mitchie who was propped on her knees pouting, her eyes still on me.

"Carry on," he said eyeing us before walking out of the room.

"Mitch, go to sleep," I said as she rolled her eyes and fell onto her side of the bed.

"I'm not giving up," she said as I nodded and closed my eyes. Her hand fell over my waist and her chin came into my neck. I just let her stay there as her body pressed into mine. I'm not sure what else happened, I was sleep but I swear I could feel Mitchie breathing against my ear.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on Alex, Mitchie, we have to be at the grandstand in an hour," Justin called out into the room as I heard him walking about. Mitchie wasn't next to me because when I opened my eyes the bed was empty. The girl came out of the bathroom in a towel, her hair pressed against her soaked skin and her hand pressed against the fabric to hold it up. She cracked the room door open and stared out.

"We're getting dressed, sheeze, boys," she said before closing the door and turning towards me. She must not have known I was awake but seeing my eyes put a smile on her face, and it made my legs tingle. "Morning sunshine," she said as I waved my hand into the air before forcing my face into the pillow below me. It was too early or at least it was for me.

"No one normal wakes up at seven," I whined as my muffled voice crept over to Mitchie.

"Well we aren't normal, we're trying to corrupt young minds, come on, get dressed," I heard her say. I didn't move, it was quiet and dark with this pillow in front of me. I felt a warm trail brush over my arm. I turned my head to find Mitchie walking her sticky fingers across my skin. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"I do, it's not my band playing," I said closing my eyes once more. Mitchie sighed before giggling. I knew she was up to something, I felt a small breeze run across my face and I opened my eyes. In front of me stood Mitchie of course, but she was completely naked. My eyes grew wide, she held her towel open, exposing her perfectly shaped body to me. Her skin looked smooth, her legs were so perfect and her breast were…

"Okay enough with the peep show," she smiled closing her towel and walking away before tossing something at me. It was a band shirt, all black with the words _trail blazers_ in dark red. I didn't notice the lack of air that wasn't coming into my lungs until I began coughing. "Wow Alex."

"Don't do that, people don't always go around flashing others," I yelled before stumbling off the bed almost falling onto my face.

"Well you wouldn't of stared if you didn't like what you saw"

"Mitchie, I admit you have a pretty hot…nice body, but don't ever do that again"

"Okay I won't flash you, I could just walk around naked"

"Stop that," I covered my ears and turned my head like a child as she pulled her towel away from her body.

"Oh come on, we're both big girls here"

"Yes and one of us is losing their minds"

"I wonder which one?"

"Mitchie, clothes," I said before shaking as I made my way to the bathroom. I couldn't believe how weak I felt from looking at the girl, her body was begging to be touched and I'm refusing this why? _Because you don't want to ruin a perfectly awesome friendship, who am I kidding she's practically offering herself to me_. I make my way over to the shower and turn the water on. I could still see Mitchie's fingerprints on the glass as I remove my clothes and step into the shower. I turned the water on and tested the temperature a few times before stepping in. I ran my hand across Mitchie's handprint, caressing it as if it was her in front of me. I wanted her bad, my body wanted her bad, but I couldn't…damn it why can't I ever just shove my thoughts to the side and do something I really want to for a change? The water relaxes me, it hits all the spots that are tingling, except one. That sensitive spot between my legs that's begging and pleading with me to let Mitchie have, but I can't….I can't.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes later and we're all at the amusement park, it's still closed to the public but once Mitchie, Justin and I pull on our tags we have unlimited access to the park. David will be in one spot all day and since him and his band is playing he doesn't need a pass. All the rides are moving slow as workers clean up a few things. The carrousel is pretty dull, the Ferris wheel is moving at a faster rate then normal and all the rides are being ran without people.

"Hey we should get on something before heading over to the grandstand, I mean unless you guys want to listen to me practice all day," David said as I glared at him.

"I hate rides, there not my thing," I answered as he grabbed my wrist and pull me along side him. Mitchie and Justin are stuck behind us, I look back at her and my brother is saying something but I can't make it out.

"Just one," David replied stopping in front of a large roller coaster. It stood or so the sign said, forty stories off the ground, it traveled a hundred and ten miles a hour and should be ridden with caution. I raised my eyebrow at David.

"Scared much Alex?" he asked laughing.

"No, there is no point in me risking my life on a ride," I chimed in before Mitchie and Justin caught up.

"I'll ride, come on Alex it'll be fun," she said pulling my hand into hers. I think both boys ignored it because they were on their way over to the gate. "I'll promise to sit by you, and you can lean on me if you get scared," she said stepping in front of me smiling.

"I'm not scared and I still didn't say I was getting on"

"Oh but you want to," Mitchie said leaning into me before sliding her lips to fit with mine. She pressed them slowly together smiling, raising her fingers to press against my face before slowly pulling away. I didn't kiss her back, I just think she liked doing this to me. And why haven't I told her to stop? She pulled on my arms and my legs were so weak that they just followed along. We walked up a few steps before a man stared at us.

"Rides are closed until nine," he said before David told him about his band. "Enjoy," the man said stopping a four person car in front of us. "Maybe you guys should sit with your girlfriends this is one scaly ride," the man laughed. The boys climbed into the same front car before Mitchie leaned into the man at the gate.

"I bet they'll be crying before we do," she said tugging my arm as I unwillingly followed. "You first," she said as I stepped into the small car, it seemed old.

"What if this thing breaks?" I ask.

"It won't"

"Yeah and how sure of this are you?"

"Alex chill," Mitchie said as she lowered our latch after we placed our seatbelts on.

"So seatbelts are suppose to save us? Hello some people still die when these things are on," I complained as Justin turned around.

"Get off if you're scared"

"I'm not scared," I yelled as he turned around and Mitchie placed her fingers through mine. I narrowed my eyes at her as the man at the gate spoke.

"I'm right here," she said as if I was scared. I don't know how many times she leaned into me that day but she did it again and pressed her lips into mine.

"Whoa," the man said as he pressed the button on the ride. I watched as Mitchie pulled back and we crept up a steel track. My stomach was hurting but the good thing was if I was going to puke it would land onto Justin's head. My grip became tighter on Mitchie's fingers the higher we went up. I could hear her whimper a bit from my grip but at that moment I didn't care. We rose to the very top and the ride stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I finally released Mitchie's hand. I turned to look over the side of the car, we were just too high, a human was never meant to get this high. The car made a creaking noise from under us as my eyes grew wide and the car shot forward. I didn't scream, my teeth dug deep into my bottom lip as I observed everything, like the tracks above me and below me, Mitchie's hands waving in the air, Justin gripping the pole in front of him and David laughing at the boy. I didn't find any of this amusing. The more this thing turned the more sickening I felt, we went around a few loops and into a dark cool tunnel before shooting out of the thing and ending back at the beginning. The latches raised and I turned towards Mitchie, I'm not sure how I looked to her but she placed her right hand on my face and turned me towards the exit. Her other hand slid over my lap as she plucked the seatbelt from around me. Stumbled from the car as Justin shook a bit, I could see his legs wobbling. I wanted to laugh but then again I wanted to puke as well. Mitchie starred at me as we walked down the dark wooden stairs. Her eyes never left me as we made it to the bottom.

"Guys I'm going to take Alex to the girl's room, we'll meet up with you guys in a bit," she said as the boys nodded and headed one way as we went another.

"I'm fine," I said as she nodded. She lead me over to a clean bench and we sat down. Everything seemed to spin around me except Mitchie, her eyes never left mine.

"I didn't know you were really scared of that ride Alex"

"I wasn't….scared," I managed to say before crossing my arms on the table top and placing my head against my skin. Mitchie's hands found there way into my hair.

"Okay you weren't scared"

"I get motion sickness, it's a thing"

"Oh so out of everything in the world the big bad Alex gets a little motion sickness," she laughed before I raised my head and rolled my eyes. "Aw, I'm just kidding, we could eat something"

"No, I don't think food is a good idea right now"

"We could play some games," she smiled looking mischievous.

"What about the boys?"

"What about them? Come on we can just hang," she stood from her spot and placed her hand in front of me. I took it after giving her a quick look over. "So is it working yet?" she asked confusing me.

"Is what working?"

"Alex," Mitchie whined as I shrugged my shoulders.

"What?"

"Is this entire me trying to get close to you thing working yet?"

"Mitchie," I pulled my hands from hers and stared into her eyes. She pouted a bit as I rose my fingers up to her lips and ran my hand across them before pulling back. "Friends"

"I don't just want to be friends, the sooner you realize that you want more as well the better"

"Noted," I said before she placed her arm through mine and her fingers gripped a few inches above my elbow.

"So if I set the mood, would you still not want to…"

"Mitchie," I said laughing. I knew she was trying hard, but I was trying even harder not to give in, but then again I think I was breaking down inside, some parts of me were felling faster than others.

**Yeah so the next chapter will be heated…not sex heated but tension heated with all the starring and touching and…yeah. The sex scene will be in maybe two chapters…and yay I'm done with school…well in four days but I have a essay due tomorrow and I finished it.**


	4. Lie to me

**Okay I hope you guys like this chapter..I write it the same time I posted the one from last night but I was too lazy to proof read as best as I could and spell check, so here you go.**

I don't know how but Mitchie and I ended up in front of a booth with fake ducks. She was sitting next to me on a red leather stool and me on a blue one. We both held small water guns in our hands. The ducks would swim along a water trail and when had to shoot them with more water and push them over the edge. I didn't understand the game and I didn't see how anyone could push the thing off into a bucket, but Mitchie wanted to play and me being the weak girl I've somehow become over night, I gave in, besides it was free. The man wanted us to test it out, he saw us walking arm and arm and darted our way asking for us to play his game and if we won anything within the first five tries we could get a prize.

"Get ready," the man said smiling at us in his checkered red and white shirt, his dark black hair matted to his head. "Get set," I raised my water gun and aimed it at the ducks on the pond. "Shoot," the man screamed as I began. Mitchie was off to a bad start, her aim was off, she continued to hit the backboard behind the ducks.

"Stop Alex you're cheating, no…stop…stop…stop…no..stop," she continued to whine as I laughed and focused my vision on a plastic green duck. Mitchie hoped off her stool and slide onto my lap, her hand wrapping around my wrist.

"Hey that's cheating," I said as she tried blocking my view, placing her hand in front of me, the man just watched us, because I'm sure the time was up.

"…you're cheating," Mitchie said again before I dropped my water gun in defeat and frowned. I gazed at Mitchie and she just shrugged her shoulders before standing up and walking to the side of me.

"I wanted to win," I said as Mitchie rolled her eyes and ran her fingers down my arm before connecting them with my hand.

"Hey don't leave all down, here take this," the man said placing a large red dog with a green stomach in front of me. I shook my head no but Mitchie accepted it on my behalf and we began walking towards the grandstand. She struggled to keep the large thing under her left arm.

"You could let me go," I said as she knocked into my shoulder with hers.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Russo?"

"Well.."

"Ha-ha…..Alex I don't understand you"

"Uh huh"

"I'm serious," Mitchie said as we stopped near the grandstand gate. Across the large field we saw a stage, and on it was David and his band. Justin was sitting at the drums beating away as if he knew what he was doing and a few other people were in the bleachers cleaning. "Lets sit over there," Mitchie said pointing towards a set of chairs far away from the stage and workers, I nodded and lead her over to them. We sat down side by side in the dark gray chairs before she plopped her large dog in the other empty seat. The stupid thing blocked my view a bit but I really didn't mind, the boys on stage began practicing as Mitchie faced me. Her brown eyes made contact with my dark ones, she batted her eyelashes a few times before stretching her legs in front of her and sliding her hands down her legs before bringing them back up into her lap.

"We're going to be here all day, you know what I've just noticed?! I get to be a groupie, how awesome is that?" I said awkwardly, I think I sounded a bit like Mitchie there. She didn't say anything, her eyes just fell from mine to my lips. I quickly covered my nose and mouth as Mitchie's eyebrow raised.

"Why are you doing that?" she giggled.

"I don't want anymore off guard kisses," I struggled to say from under my hand.

"Oh….you never seem to mind them"

"I don't its just..I mean I do…I do mind them…" I stumbled over my worlds as Mitchie nodded and shifted her body to face mine completely, one leg in the chair and the other one hanging off the side. Her elbow sat on the arm rest with her chin in her palm, she now set a few inches from me.

"Who are you lying to me or yourself? Because if its me, its sooo not working," she giggled before laying her free hand on my knee, her eyes still on mine and her position unchanged.

"I'm not lying to anyone," I shook my head as her fingers moved around on my knee creating small circles, her eyes finally left mine to watch her hand.

"I um…," her voice was low as she placed her hand over mine, I flinched a bit before letting her run her fingers along the edge of mine.

"Y..o..u…what?" wow that came out sounding horse.

"Its just, I don't know," she said before her eyes came to mine again before dropping to my lips. My fingers burned from her touch, I could almost hear a faint beating in my ears and I think my body temperature was either rising or falling because I was going into a cold sweat, okay it was definitely falling. I tried swallowing but my throat began to form a lump, where did all of this come from? Mitchie sat up placing her finger in the opposite direction of the stage. I turned towards the gate and saw a few people walking over towards the main doors of the park, this area wouldn't open until five. As I was turning to face Mitchie she was standing in front of me getting ready to fall into my lap. I let her and she slowly placed her left arm around my neck and a huge smile appeared across her face. I swallowed again, damn why was it getting soo cold out here and it was hot this morning, or was it getting hot and I was…? My throat was still burning but now my skin was pulsing from where Mitchie was making contact, my neck.

"Mi..Mitch…wha…what are you do..doing?" Holy shit, did I just studder?

"This," she whispered coming into my face, her breath brushing against my skin before her lips kneaded into mine. Her other hand pressed against my face as one of mine laid on her waist and the other one on her thigh. I was letting this happen, are you serious? Mitchie's breathing became harder but so did her kiss. She pressed her entire body into mine, as she shifted as best as she could into me, the band was still playing but the song now went like…

"You told me she was just your friend"

"You acted as if it was all pretend"

"Your eyes on me were never as bright"

"You lied to me"

"You said you'd kiss me goodnight"

"Instead you only stayed with her"

"You called her your best friend but I knew you better"

"Her lips on yours was like the sunrise"

"It lasted for hours with warm tingles inside"

"Our kiss was fast"

"It would never last"

"Your eyes always lingered to the other side"

"You just wanted to kiss her goodnight"

"She played in your hair"

"You played in hers"

"But where was I, never heard"

"You lied to me"

"You said you'd kiss me goodnight"

"But girl you should have know not to tell that lie"

The music pulsed for a while. Mitchie and I still locked into a tight embrace before on the loud speakers David spoke.

"Mitchie Torres stop eating the girl's face," followed by his horrible laugh. My eyes flew open as I pushed Mitchie away from my lips, she was still wrapped around me but I didn't know what else to do. Push her away or let her stay, if she stayed on my lap any longer I would have to release this tension between my legs right then and there. Shoving her onto the ground and…where in the hell did these ideas come from? Okay let me stop kidding myself. I want Mitchie, she knows it…and I…I know it.

"Hello a little help on stage," Justin said into the mic, pulling it from David as Mitchie blushed and I helped her off of me. She pulled her dog into her arms and we both walked over to the stage quietly, our eyes at our feet. "Mom is going to be confused," Justin said to me when we reached him. I eyed him before he turned away and I sighed. Mitchie tossed her dog onto the stage.

"This doesn't mean anything, right Alex?" Mitchie asked. I guess that's because I still denied what I was feeling, but hell if this was a chance both of us was willing on taking..

"What? Oh guys, Mitchie and I are dating now," I said quickly before smiling and walking away from the group. I think Mitchie's mouth dropped and her eyes shifted from me to the entire band. They didn't stop me from walking towards the backstage, no one said anything and I was still being hit in the head with small thought bubbles.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The day seemed to speed up after that. I avoided Mitchie all day, when she came back stage to talk to me I shifted towards the front. She searched for me in the trailer and I headed into the amusement park, that happened for hours until six o'clock came and the concert was getting ready to start. I made my way onto the stage where Mitchie was, she stared at me blankly. I wasn't too sure how to take that new expression she was giving me, I could always read her, but not today.

"Everybody ready," Mitchie screamed into a microphone as I grabbed mine from near the drums. The crowd roared, there were thousands of people sitting in the chairs and standing.

"The band has a really great show planned for you guys tonight and I hope you like it," I said as Mitchie watched me. Her eyes were a bit happier now, her smile still wasn't there but she never took her eyes off me, and a few times I never moved mine from hers.

"This is actually my first time up on the stage and I'm a song writer as well and I have something that I would love to play for you guys tonight, we usually don't do opening acts but this is something special," I heard Mitchie say as Justin placed his arm on my shoulder. I stared at him and he reached for my mic, that wasn't something we planned.

"Go down there," he told me pointing towards a small box area that the crowd had to form around, I nodded and trailed off the stage, leaving Mitchie and the band in place. She strapped on her black guitar and went over a few strings before placing her microphone in a stand.

"Okay so this is a song that I've had for about…three years now, and after hundreds of tries, I think I finally have it right, and I would love to dedicate this song to Alex, finally…she got the picture," Mitchie turned to me and smiled before signaling the band to do a basic beat. A few drum taps and cymbals went off before Mitchie played her guitar.

"It started out so fast

With you by my side

You made me smile

You made me laugh

You even made me cry

I never thought I'd say this

I never thought I'd see the day

When you would come into my life and sweep me away

Our hands folded together, so perfectly at first

But then you said you've changed your heart and I was left to hurt

The tears I shed where all for you

The heart that once laid broken

I use to wear it on my sleeve

But now that has to end

I have you here completely now

So this is where "we" begin

I want to kiss you

I want to hug you

I want to love you today

You've never made me happier

Just don't take this time away

I know this sounds like a sad song

But that is not a fact

The joys you've gave me in my heart will never seem to pass

I love you girl, this is true

……………………"

The song went on for a while, mostly the same lyrics and when Mitchie stepped off stage for the band to play she joined me in that little box. I was a bit confused by the song.

"I made you cry?" I asked as she turned to me.

"Its old news, besides they were happy frustrated tears," she smiled before placing her hands in mine. The crowd jumped with the band as the played.

"You're a confusing person you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Mitchie laughed. "And you've finally came to your senses"

**Okay so I thought this was going to be the spicy chapter…guess not but the next one will be, they will be back at David's house and I think I want the next one to be the end so everything will happen there and it may be wayyy longer as well…Please Review, I have to try to update New Girl in about seven hours.**


	5. Caress me

**I'm DemenaGurl on live journal…****AtUFrEdDiE****, thanks for the review as well as everyone else. Yes I do create the songs in the story, I just come up with them in five minutes or less thinking about the story…I should become a song writer but I want to be able to sing my songs…I hope everyone sings them like I do, but I doubt it since I don't really give a hint how the beat goes, but I'm glad you like them. Also I was thinking about posting this three nights ago or sometime this morning but I didn't want it to seemed rushed so I took a little more time on it, but sadly if you are a gabpay reader of mine DO NOT and I mean DO NOT read the sex scene…Also I posted this on Live Journal and some of my fellow Demena lovers were there like trainwreck..haha if you're reading this trainwreck I want you to know that I laughed really hard when I heard you were reading this…did you reread it on LJ, I should of finished that sex scene there, I was really thinking about it. Anyway enjoy..(Also all my sex scenes are one sided…I don't know why they just are)**

After a long night at the amusement park, David, Justin, Mitchie and I as well as David's band and a few fans headed back to his house for a party. I was a bit tired and worn out from all the screaming and jumping I was doing, I mean being a groupie was fun for a night but I wouldn't make a hobby of it. David's house exploded with lights, drinks and loud music within twenty minutes. I sat on a stool near the kitchen counter watching as most of his guests took shots off of each other. I'm sorry but even though I can be a hard-ass sometimes I don't drink. Justin was even in on the little game, slurping off small trails of vodka from a girl's stomach. I had no idea where Mitchie was, usually she'd be at my side staring me down with lustful gazes but she wasn't.

"Alex are you going to let those girls still your girl away from you," David asked pointing towards his now crowded hall of dancing teens. I stared into the group finding Mitchie laughing hard at something someone must have said. I didn't move her way, I just raised my coke up to my lips and sipped it before turning back to David.

"I don't think they could handle it"

"Handle what?"

"Mitchie," I whispered my mouth parting from the can.

"So you can handle her? Are we speaking in sexual terms?" David's eyebrow rose before I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you in the kitchen? The party is.."

"Everywhere?" he laughed before sliding things into his arms.

"Look, Mitchie and I have been dating for at least nine hours now, so nothing sexual will be going on"

"Right? But when you were just friends you guys had sex in my pool"

"We did not"

"Oh yeah ya did Alex, me and Justin saw you"

"We didn't.."

"Yeah keep denying it," David said strolling away from me.

"But we…," I couldn't get it out, even I knew that my words couldn't burst through the music. I sighed before sipping my drink. Mitchie appeared on the other side of the counter her eyes meeting mine before a smile crept over her face.

"What?" I asked as she leaned forward, her elbows and the bottom of her arms pressing against the cool granite.

"Nothing I just thought that maybe you'd like to dance"

"…Umm humm," I said sipping my coke again. Mitchie slid her right hand over towards me letting her fingers fall onto my left hand that sat on the counter.

"It'll be fun," her laugh was sweet but I knew better to fall for it.

"Nope, I'll just sit here until this thing dies down"

"Tell you what," Mitchie began pulling away from me before making it to my side. "If you dance with me now," her voice lowered almost to a whisper. It was weird how I could still hear her even though the music was blaring. She leaned over to my ear pressing her lips gently across one lobe. "I'll give you a dance later," I could feel the heat from her breath and the smile from her lips press against my skin. My legs shook before a tingly feeling shot up my spine and I turned my eyes to see only part of her. "So…what do ya' say?" she asked pulling back, I swallowed hard before nodding.

"Come on," her voice was loud and chipper now as she placed her hand in front of me. I grabbed it and drug myself from my stool as Mitchie walked in front of me and somehow making it so my arm could fall across her waist. Her fingers came into mine as my body pressed against hers for us to make it through the crowd in the hall. I saw David's eyebrows rise as we passed him, I gave him a scowl before he raised his hands as if he was defeated. We ended up in the dining room, all the tables were removed from the room with the chairs, it was almost like one large ballroom. The lights were bright blue, flashing almost giving me a headache as Mitchie let her hand slide from mine.

"Okay guys this was a request," someone on the stage said before the music went off. David and his band slid onto the created stage and pulled their guitars and things up. I turned to Mitchie who was looking at the band. Maybe she didn't request a song, but then again she was a tricky one. The beat played soft at first as Mitchie faced me. Her right hand landing on my waist before she tugged on my shirt for me to step in closer, which I did. Then just as fast as it began the beat blared and the band sung as Mitchie pulled her hands away from me and moved her arms above her head. She twirled wildly a few times, her hair flying into her face before she gripped my hands and pulled me into her, that's when I sensed something, she requested this song.

Push your body against mine

Dance until you're sore

Never look away

Because we're gonna' settle the score

Fuck what the say to us

To hell with them if they think its wrong

Press you body against mine

And dance until you're sore

Crash your lips against mine

Make em burn like fire

Your hips against mine

The tension is getting higher

Fuck who sees what we do

Because its called love

This is what it's meant to do

No one is going to take this away

Your body so warm against mine

Drop your hands in places that mine would never find

Your tongue better be added in it

Hell I know I've stuck in mine

We'll make our bodies dance

Until the end of time

Push your body against mine

Dance until you're sore

Never look away

Because we're gonna' settle the score

Fuck what the say to us

To hell with them if they think its wrong

Press you body against mine

And dance until you're sore

The song lasted a while and in between all of those lyrics Mitchie was viciously grinding her body against mine. Her hair falling over my shoulders, her lips crashing against mine with so much force that I actually knocked into the guy behind me a few times, who didn't mind I might add. Mitchie's hands traveled up my shirt as well, but I had to force them back down. She went behind my back and ran her fingers through my hair, hell it was like ecstasy dancing with her. She fell into my arms a few times, small sweat beads on her forehead, her wet skin rubbing against mine. It felt like the day back in the pool. _She pulled her head back as my eyes stayed on her lips. She came in, raising her hands onto my cheeks and forced my face, lips and all into hers. Her hands dropped onto my shoulders and it felt as if her body was being pushed up. I moved my hands from behind her and gripped her sides before my lips left hers. They connected with her neck, sucking on her skin gently._

Mitchie leaned into me after placing her fingers onto my face, her lips crashing into mine. I stumbled off the dance floor before my back slammed against the wall. My hand landed on Mitchie's hips. The warmth of her lips sending chills down my spine as my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel her hand running around my body, everything felt too hot. My body, the room and now the air was becoming thicker, its not easy to breath anymore.

"Not on the dance floor," I hear someone say. I open my eyes spotting Justin smiling at me. Mitchie barley stares at him before she tugs on my wrist. I stumble sideways before following her. This time she just pushed us past the group of teens with no problem. We make it to the steps and she's pulling me even harder now, I'm following as best as I can before she pushes open our room door, we step in and she both slams and locks it. I stare at her, she's breathing hard, her eyes focusing on my face and then my shirt and then my lips. She walks into me slamming her lips hard onto mine, her arms wrapping around my neck and my hands holding onto her waist trying to keep balance but we both stumble backwards. The back of my legs knocked into the bed and I fell onto my back with Mitchie falling on top of me. She laughed as our lips parted for a second creating a loud popping noise before she came back in. Her hands moved up my arms before I tried my best to slide onto the bed more and just as my entire body landed on the covers Mitchie's fingers met mine.

**Normal P.O.V (If you are one of my gabpay readers I have failed you…DO NOT READ THE SEX SCENE….if not Enjoy)**

Mitchie's fingers were screaming to pull away from Alex's since her grip was unbearably tight but she couldn't. Seconds later Mitchie became daring and slowly pushed her tongue passed her teeth and towards the brunette's lips tracing around them with her tongue. Alex could feel the new pressure against her skin and she willingly opened her mouth letting the girl's tongue fight with hers. One pressing against the other, trying hard to enter the other's mouth. Alex released Mitchie's hands only to place her own onto the girl's cheeks. She tried desperately to get closer to the girl, but with their lips as close as they could be and their tongues battling it out neither one of them could last any longer.

Alex pushed up on Mitchie and sent the girl falling next to her, this was her time to take control. She pulled Mitchie's hands above her head and rested her forehead on the girl's below her. The air was so thick now that neither of them could barley breath. Alex used her right hand to firmly grip Mitchie's wrist above her head as the other one danced back down the side of the girl. The brunette lowered her hand towards the girl's leg and Mitchie froze in mid kiss. Alex was too busy exploring the girl's body that she barley had time to recognize the change in Mitchie. Her fingers danced around the girl's leg sending odd shivers up Mitchie's body. The brunette's chest expanded straight into the girl's before condensing once more. The heat from every touch drove both of them crazy.

With her fingers trailing up Mitchie's body Alex stopped when she was met by the top of the girl's pants. Her breathing slowed down as the heat from her breath pounded down onto the girl below her. Alex starred down at Mitchie who didn't speak. Her hands still bound and her body beginning to create small beads of water across her forehead. Neither girl dared to speak as Alex ran her fingers along the trim of the girl's pants before she began pulling on the fabric. Mitchie pushed her body up letting Alex slide her pants down her legs before she finished it off kicking her legs. Alex's hand landed on the girl's inner thigh. Mitchie pushed her body up once the girl's hand touched the sensitive area between her legs. There was no turning back now. Their eyes never parted as Alex rubbed her lips against Mitchie's without pecking them, she brushed over them a few times as she focused on her hand.

The brunette shook as Alex's hand got closer and closer towards her underwear. She was now free from having her hands above her head but she didn't know what to do with them. They finally found a place resting around Alex's neck, creating a deep imprint as the brunette laid her hand at the tip of her yellow panties. Alex looked down at her hand and lowered the other before taking a deep breath. Her vision was soon cleared exposing nothing but Mitchie's thin tanned legs and silky yellow underwear that covered the place she always thought about touching. With every slow breath her hands made it up to the top of the girl's underwear. Mitchie's legs tightened as the brunette began tugging on the fabric that held her prize. Soon the rushing feeling of nails in her neck took control over her and she lifted her arms up and removed Mitchie's hands from around her neck.

Still half exposed Mitchie starred into Alex's eyes pleading to be let free of the awkward situation. The brunette wrapped her fingers around Mitchie's and pulled them close to her own shirt, helping the girl raise it. She shut her eyes as the fabric rose above her head and was tossed near the door. She was left in her pants and bright white bra shinning in the dimly lit room. Alex let Mitchie's hands wander on their own around her waist that soon lead up to her back. Where ever Mitchie touched left hot spots every time, shivering out of the close encounters she was having.

Mitchie's hands were now at Alex's waist, her eyes starring at the girl's pierced belly button, gently playing with the small ring that sat there, before taking a deep breath she starred up at the brunette who was still tugging on her pants, unsnapping the first button. She bit down on her bottom lip as Alex brushed away some of her hair that fell down onto her face. The zipper on the brunette's pants was stuck, the thing wouldn't budge. Alex looked down at where Mitchie had her hand and lifted herself off the girl and hopped down onto the floor.

She fidgeted with the zipper until it snapped and slid down. Mitchie sat up on her elbows watching as the brunette slid down her pants showing a matching pair of undies that matched her bra. As soon as Alex tried to get back on the bed the girl already had something else in mind. She sat up wrapping her arms around the girl pulling her in as close as she could before she wrapped her legs around her. They kissed pressing their lips together while tongues darted in both directions. Alex pressing against Mitchie's lips wanting to enter the girl's mouth as the dark haired girl was doing the same to her. The brunette wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and lifted the girl away from the bed. The two of them hovered in the middle of the room until Alex almost lost balance and found herself wobbling over to the closet wall, pressing Mitchie's back hard against it.

A small whimper escaped from the girl but nothing more. Their lips parted and Alex began to nibble on the girl's neck. Mitchie raised her left arm above her head holding onto a coat rack as Alex worked her way down as much of the girl's body as she could without letting her fall. Lips meeting her neck, collar bone, and as she pushed up on the girl more her lips nudged into the brunette's breast, causing a silent moan to dart around the room. After a few seconds of kissing and balancing both her own body weight and the brunette's Alex lowered Mitchie back down on the floor. The brunette gripped the girl's shoulders as she stepped closer into her. Alex's hands were more curious then those of Mitchie's. Her hands rested back on the girl's waist before she pushed Mitchie back into the wall and placed both index fingers just a few inches under the rim of the girl's underwear. The tension burned through both of them and the fire couldn't be stopped. Mitchie once again wrapped her arm's around Alex's neck, but this time the brunette slid the girl's underwear slowly down her legs.

The air in the room seemed to be much cooler than Mitchie had realized. Her eyes locking with Alex's as the brunette did this. They oddly stood up against the door. Alex raised one hand up toward Mitchie's waist as her other one moved towards the girl's pelvis. Shivers, hot tension, and so many other feeling shot through Mitchie. Her legs wobbled a bit as the brunette's hand made contact with the most sensitive spot on her entire body. The girl ran her fingers across the girl's clit a few times as Mitchie held onto Alex for support. Her underwear, barely off of her, constructed Alex's hand from entering her. Alex whispered into Mitchie's ear and the girl moved her legs as best as she could without letting the brunette's shoulders go. The fabric fell to the floor and at that moment Alex inserted her index finger into the girl. Mitchie bit her bottom lip as she tried to force herself from moaning but it didn't quiet work. Another finger found its way into her and then another. Her moans escalated with each one, Alex's loose hand was placed in front of the girl's mouth as she pulled her hand out of the girl and pushed it right back in. Mitchie's back slammed into the wall behind her as she pulled away from the brunette, clenching her legs together. Alex froze as she starred at Mitchie who was shaking a bit.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine, don't stop," Mitchie pleaded with the girl who didn't reject. Alex placed her hands up to Mitchie's bra and unsnapped the thing that locked it in place at the front. Two firm, milky yet tanned breast sat in front of her.. perky as ever. Mitchie didn't move as everything chilled her. Alex removed her own bra exposing herself to the girl. Her breast was white and silky, firm, soft and perky. Mitchie let her eyes look over the girl's chest for a few seconds before her hands stretched out to them. She cupped them and brushed her hands over them as Alex smiled and pressed her lips into the girl, causing yet another pound to hit the wall. The brunette took her hand and grabbed Mitchie's arms leading her back over to the bed. As soon as they made it the brunette pushed her down and hopped on top of her. Legs hanging off and all. Her lips went down the girl's body kissing her neck, brushing her lips across her collar bone and stopping at her breast.

Alex twirled her tongue around Mitchie's breast before licking the middle slowly around. The nipple sat hard and firm as Alex gently bit down on it. Mitchie moaned and held her teeth together as sounds odd to the both of them echoed throughout the room. Mitchie's hair was moist by now and her skin sticky. Alex used this time to move her hands back down towards Mitchie's vagina. One finger at a time entered the girl as Alex's other hand held her mouth. In and out did her fingers move, slow and steady at first but then more rapidly. Mitchie wrapped her hands between the sheets and made a fist, pulling onto the covers whenever hard pressure came. Alex sat one leg in between Mitchie's leg and just as her fingers pounded against the wall's of the girl's vagina, Mitchie slammed her legs tight. Alex didn't stop her motion as Mitchie used her own hands to grip Alex's back, scrapping her fingers across the girl's skin, leaving red, lined marks on her back.

Mitchie released a moan so loud that before Alex could stop it, the thing rang through the entire house, her lips pressed down onto the brunette's as her fingers pounded in and out of the girl faster. Sweat forced its way onto them, the air was too thick to breath in anymore. Mitchie closed her eyes as her body took a mind of its own. She pushed herself more into Alex's fingers, deepening the sensation as she moved around. The brunette was getting pleasure out of the girl's moans. Mitchie's face curled up as her legs relaxed and her firm grip on her girlfriends back was no longer necessary. Her hands fell down to her side, her eyes starring up at the ceiling and the pressure of Alex moving below her was all too recognizable. The brunette was doing something between her legs but she was too exhausted to look up, soon she felt the girl's tongue trail around her clit. A circling motion followed before the brunette pressed her tongue into the girl. Mitchie's shut her eyes tight before the brunette stopped and hovered above her. Their lips met in one long embrace before she pulled away.

Alex's P.O.V

I fell to the side of Mitchie breathing hard. Her hand came blindly running across my stomach before she sat up and rolled on top of me, her eyes meeting mine. I was sweating hard, my skin was still burning and she seemed tired. My back was burning a bit as Mitchie ran her fingers down my stomach. I didn't watch her as she did this, her fingers landing on the rim of my underwear. I rose my head to stare at her but then decided to lay back down as a warm yet tingling sensation came from her being that close to the most sensitive area on my body. Her hand ran across the fabric before she tugged on it before I heard a slight ripping noise. I didn't feel like looking, her hand ran down my skin, running along my legs and up them before her fingers were pressed against me. I didn't move, I barley took a breath as she moved her hand closer into me, I wanted to close my legs, but that's exactly what she did. I took a deep breath as she pressed her fingers inside of me, she leaned in and cupped her lips over mine. Her fingers made everything burn, my legs were pulsing, my heart was racing, and my lips were a bit bruised from all the kissing.

I parted my lips letting moans escape, I could barley hold it in as she forced another finger into me, my hands came down onto her waist, I pressed my body against her fingers hard while holding her firmly in place. Our movements became one, I wrapped my legs around her as best as I could sliding my hands onto her face, forcing our lips to become closer together. Our tongues battled together…her touches although rough felt gentle against my skin, I closed my eyes tight trying to make out this new feeling until a hot pulsing sensation came over me. My body shook and my lips parted from Mitchie's, I didn't open my eyes until I felt her fingers leave me. Her head landed on my chest and her damp hair land on my cheeks. My breathing as well as hers was hard, I swallowed and no lump sat in my throat, I smiled at that for some reason. Our sticky bodies running along the others, neither of us moving. The music down stairs seemed to fill the room, I totally forgot a party was going on downstairs, I brushed Mitchie's hair from her face. She was smiling with her eyes closed.

"It's still a party going on downstairs"

" Yeah….but I think we just had an after party up here," she said, her voice groggily and shaky. I laughed and nodded before placing my hands on her back. We just laid there in each other's arms for a long time, falling to sleep even until a few hours later when the house was quiet and a knock hit the door.

"So…what was that, just ten hours Alex? I mean I thought you said you just started dating…," David laughed through the door as I sighed. Mitchie raised her head to look up at me before shaking it and laughing, pressing her lips against mine, our skin making funning noises and me just wondering what ever took me so long.

**Okay first off I'M SOOO SORRY about the sex scene, I couldn't get into it at all, I know putting it in third kinda spaced it out…I don't think I was okay with it but who know some of you guys may like it…or you can say to hell with it. If you are a gabpay reader I'm sooo sorry and you should know why, just don't kill me about it okay…sheeze. I'll make more Demena's soon but a lot's been happening so I'm just having fun…I'll be with my best friend for most of the summer so I'll update other stories when I can but NEW GIRL will be done pretty soon, that story is crazy…anyway PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY FOR THE WAIT…**


End file.
